Right Here Waiting
by BitterSweetSth
Summary: Paul/OC Sam's Polish cousin, Alex, visits La Push for two months. But what happens when Paul imprints? Can she go back home? How will they survive being apart? Rated M for language and lemons. Give it a try!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ****or any of the characters. It's all SM.**

**Hey everyone!**

**So this is my new story, Paul/OC this time!**

**For everyone who is waiting for the third chapter of Hot Mess – once again, I WILL write it. Just give me some more time.**

**Back to this story, the idea came to me unexpectedly, and I realized I have never seen a similar story on FF, so I decided to give it a try.**

**Enjoy! [and tell me what u think]**

**Oh, and tell me if you like the title? Do you think its fitting? **

**I can change it, I also like "Stop the Pain" (both of course are from the song by Richard Marx)**

**Tell me which one do you like better. Or maybe you have an idea! **

PaulPOV

'Rise and shine!' I slowly opened my eyes to see Jared, my best friend, grinning at me. I was thankful his big frame was blocking the sun from my eyes, but then e moved to pull at my ankles and I was momentarily blinded, before he successfully pulled me off the bed and I landed on the floor with a loud Tumph!

"Jared, what the fuck?" I whined "what time is it, anyway? And what do you want?"

"Aww, poor Pauly…not a morning person?" he teased and I growled at him. No, I definitely was NOT a morning person and he knew it damn well, since we've been best friends since, like, forever.

"Ok, ok sorry, I was just fucking with you. But I had to wake you, but Sam is calling a meeting, now. So get dressed and see you downstairs in ten. The meeting is in your living room." He grinned and I lay back down with a huff. Sometimes I wondered if I should lock the house so the entire pack wouldn't come barging in whenever they wanted to. But then again, who am I kidding, they would just brake in.

I quickly took a shower, pulled on my cut-offs and headed downstairs. When I reached the last step I saw all of the pack was already there, along with Kim, but Emily was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Paul." Sam greeted me from the couch

"Hi. Is there a reason you told Jared to wake me not 4 hours after I finished patrolling?" I asked sounding a like a bitch, but I didn't care. I fucking hate waking up, so sue me.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I wanted you to meet someone – my cousin Alex. She lives in Poland, but she came to visit for two months – it's her summer vacation."

"You have family in Poland?" I asked, that was a weird place to live in.

"Yeah, my aunt lived here until she met a Polish guy and moved there for him. It's her daughter who's coming" He shrugged. "Actually, I'm really excited, I haven't seen her for almost 5 years now, but she's great. You guys are going to love her."

"Ok, ok, so where exactly is this girl?" Quil asked, he sounded interested. I was, too, maybe this summer in La Push won't be so boring.

"She should be here any minute, Emily is driving her here. She wanted to freshen up after her flight so I came a little earlier to discuss some pack business." Sam answered, before he started to go on about patrol schedule and I tuned him out. I was tired and he was going to give us the schedule either way.

About fifteen minutes of Sam's rambling later, we heard a car came up the driveway and than the door opened and in came Emily with the most unusually beautiful girl on her heels.

Emily stepped aside and I could see the girl, Alex, fully now. She wasn't tall, around 5, 3 ft, but her legs seemed never-ending, as she was wearing killer heels. She was slim with delicious curves in all the right places. She was really pale, and she had red hair falling down in rich waves to her lower back. She smiled the most breathtaking smile and looked up, locking eyes with me. I felt lost, her eyes were a dark blue, like an ocean after a storm, and they pulled me in. I felt every single thing binding me to this world just break and suddenly she was my whole universe. I had to protect her, love her; she was the most important thing in her life.

She caught my stare and quickly looked down, fingering her dark blue halter dress self-consciously.

"Guys, this is Alex, Sam's polish cousin" Emily announced, putting an arm around Alex's shoulder. "Alex, these are: Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Kim - Jared's girlfriend, Brady, Collin, Seth and Leah. Oh, and this…" she stopped momentarily, catching my stare and realizing I had imprinted "this is Paul"

"Hi Guys!" Her voice sounded like bells and I instantly wanted to hear more of it. She smiled, but didn't seem shy or intimidated.

I was just going to go talk to her when realization hit me full force; SHE WAS POLISH. SHE WAS GOING BACK TO POLAND IN TWO MONTHS.

With that I sprinted out the back door as fast as I could and phased as soon as I was in the forest.

SamPOV

When Paul sprinted out the back door I was instantly at Alex's side, wanting to go on as if nothing happened. I knew he imprinted ad I seriously didn't know what were we going to do; but, for now, I had to gain some time to think. I looked at Jacob, begging him with my eyes to take Alex off my hands so I could go after Paul. He nodded, then came closer and smiled a friendly smile

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! Is it your first time in La Push? I don't think I've seen you before, and it's not like I could forget you" he winked at her flirtatiously and she giggled before answering. I let out a relived sigh, now I could concentrate on Paul. I motioned for Jared to come with me and we were out the door in seconds.

Well, this was going to be fun.

JacobPOV

After a few minutes of conversation I found Alex really funny, open and easy to talk to. She had a weird accent I haven't heard before, but her English was fluid and after a while you got used to it.

"How long are you staying?" I heard Collin ask, someone wasn't paying attention to Sam earlier.

"Two months, it's summer vacation. I haven't seen Sam and Aunt April soooo long; I decided to come here for as long as I could." She stated, a big smile on her lips. "Where is Sam, by the way?" she asked, confused.

"He's umm… he'll be back soon! But for now, tell us about Poland!" yeah, real smooth Jake, good job. You covered for Sam perfectly, idiot, I thought sarcastically. She looked at me quizzically, but laughed.

"Fine, what do you guys want to know?" from this moment the conversation flowed and I was deep in thought. What next? She's going home in two months... but she can't go back now. It will kill both her and Paul.

A piercing howl came from the forest, as if to back up my thoughts.

**Soo, thoughts?**

**Should I continue? **

**It's new, isn't it? And how do you like my choice of Alex's home country?**

**What about the title?**

**Review! Pretty please!**


End file.
